The invention relates to a low-voltage multipole circuit breaker, for high current intensities, comprising a plurality of poles juxtaposed inside an insulating molded case whose side walls comprise reliefs, each pole comprising a pair of separable contacts, an arc chute and a pair of contact terminal pads connected to the separable contacts and protruding outwards from the case, the contact terminal pads being connected to connecting strips designed to be connected respectively to the phases of a mains system to be protected.
The rating of a circuit breaker of this type is, for a case of a predetermined size, determined by the choice of poles, that is to say essentially by the dimensions of the copper parts associated with the pole.